


Reforming Jake

by CalicoJack_06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Coach/Player Relationship, Corruption, Daddy Issues, Doctor/Patient, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, straight forced gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJack_06/pseuds/CalicoJack_06
Summary: Young man is sent to an exclusive juvenile hall for boys in order to get him off the road of vice at such an early age, his parents had no idea what awaited him there.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

_**Jake: Before Day One (Intro)** _

* * *

Hey, my name is Jacob Miller, but all my friends call me Jake, I'm 12 years old and I live in New York City. Apparently I'm a bad influence, who would say, right? I understand that I never studied and all that, but that is because I can pass without having to study ... Although it may be because my parents just found out that I discovered sex at 10 years old and I have been doing it with my classmates and girls older than me since then. Yes, it may be that ... I say "may" but it is obvious that it is since they themselves gave me the scolding of the century, well ... now I'm in a reformatory, only for boys obviously. It's bad enough thinking about the idea that I won't be able to have sex but here we share a room so I won't even be able to masturbate, that's my biggest problem for now. I'll tell you later about what it's like to live in this "jail".


	2. The First Day (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part of) Jake's first day at his new school - reformatory - new "friends", teachers and ... punishments?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

The boy walked through the door quite determined despite being his first time in a place like this, the Headmaster - a mustachioed man, somewhat dark skin, with his hair combed back and outside his weight line, which also seemed tall despite being seated- looked at him somewhat strangely but trying to keep a kind face to say: 

— "Please sit"

After Jake did what his eldest told him, he continued speaking:

— "So you are Jacob ... Most boys when they come to this place are quite scared, I don't think you are one of those boys but let me tell you that you have nothing to worry about. This reformatory is not so bad as they say ... it is just a school with no possibility of going home, at least until the holidays "

Jake stared at the Headmaster and his attempted prank that didn't quite come to pass. The man got up from his chair and adjusting his tie walked towards the boy to put a hand on his shoulder:

— "Let me show you your room, although if you have any problems or questions this is your time to tell me"

Jake pulled the hand that was on his shoulder to stand up and look at the Headmaster with a sideways smile saying: 

—"Actually I do have a question, male to male ... are female teachers hot enough?"

The Director frowned and then slapped the boy:

— "We do not tolerate this behavior here, young man"

He said and without letting Jake recover from the shock after being hit by an adult for the first time, he began to walk towards the exit, ready to guide him to what would be his new room.

* * *

Now settled and with a new uniform waiting for him under his bed, he only had to wait to hear the bell that would warn of the end of school hours, so that he could meet his new roommates. The bell rang, and a long time later three children of about his age came through the door, it was common that in all the rooms there was someone who had been studying here for more years, that was the Class Representative, in the Jake's case was Robin, a 15-year-old who was caught smoking on several occasions. After Robin entered the door, little Thobias followed him along with his brother Thomas, both are 12 years old just like Jake, some naughty brats who ended up here because their father wanted to teach them a lesson.

Jake being as adventurous as ever he approached these and offered a hand to the older one:

— "What's up buddy? I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake, I'm going to be your new roommate." 

The tall Robin rejected Jake's hand pushing him to the ground instead, meanwhile the twins approached him to help him up:

— "Forgive him, he's always like that ... You better not bother him too much from now on, it's your first year here after all"

Jake thought to himself that fitting in here was going to be harder than he imagined, sending him to a reformatory? What were his parents thinking? "I don't fit in here, I'm just a good boy with a good sex life!" He repeated himself. However, despite the twins' previous recommendations and that this was his first day, Jake couldn't stand being trampled on by others, he also thought that if he didn't want to get pounded on this site he should 'assert dominance' so he not only pushed both twins spitting out a curt: "I don't need your help!" But he also launched himself at Robin with the intention of throwing him to the ground and at least scare him by kicking him.

After being pushed, the twins ran out of the room, leaving behind two savages fighting with the intention of warning a Professor ... After finding one, they returned to the room to separate the two young men now covered in blows, the Professor who they had tipped off it was Jim, the PE teacher, pulling the two boys practically dragged back to the Headmaster's Office.

  
A scolding later cleared Robin of guilt as it was Jake who started the fight, they didn't need to ask the twins for testimony as Jake readily admitted it. After sending Robin to his room, Jake was left alone in the office with the Headmaster and Jim:

— "This is unacceptable! And also on your first day!"

— "I think this brat could use some spanking, sir"

Jake was looking at them in disbelief, first he thought there was no way they were going to spank him, they weren't even his parents after all, but then he remembered the slap this morning and fell silent on the spot.

— "Certainly, this behavior needs to be punished ... I hope you understand Young Jake"

Finally, fear and 'curiosity' united in equal parts allowed the boy to speak out of place:

— "... a-are you going to spank me? ... like a baby?"

The Headmaster couldn't help but laugh slightly as he shook his head, which made Jake sigh in relief.

— "But I am very afraid that you will have to accompany us to the punishment room, there we will show you a video for you to modify your behavior, nothing more ..."

Jake nodded happily and got up from his seat ready to follow them while thinking not only that they weren't as bad as he thought but that they weren't even going to really punish him for getting into fights. The three of them walked towards a small empty room that only contained a chair, a television and a mirror, what Jake did not know was that that mirror was actually glass.

— "Sit down, please, we will wait for you outside, the door will be closed until you finish watching the video."

  
That said they closed the door behind him, Jake sat in the chair, not because he was 'excited' to collaborate but because it was much more comfortable than standing, shortly after, a video began to play on television, it seemed 'normal' but old, about what happened if you did not behave well in school, this video contained explicit scenes of children being punished with a rule and the like. It was an awkward video to watch. That was the point of the punishment, a video that forced you to be disconnected with your surroundings and deep in thought about what this video made you feel - good or bad - while the Headmaster on the other side of the mirror pressed a button that it caused a certain gas to emanate into the room that Jake was in.  
Making him feel disconnected from his body, sleeping a large part of his brain, making him receptive, turning him into a sponge and at the same time making him feel minimally good, excited, hot, so that when he forgets all this he will remember it with a good feeling.

For each minute that passed Jake lost more and more the ability to think, his mind could only fixate on one thing, what he had in front of him -the video- he could not see much more that reproduction since it changed in an instant, suddenly what the screen projected was not one of the previous demonstrations about what would happen if he misbehaved, it was different, it was a boy his age apparently having sex with a man he had not seen before.


	3. The First Day (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

A few hours later the young Jake woke up in the chair, he thought he must have fallen asleep from how boring the video was since he could barely remember a few minutes of it. The Headmaster opened the door to guide him to the dining room since dinner time had passed, after serving himself some food and finishing it, he returned to his shared room to sleep a little more, tomorrow a really long day awaited him and right now he found himself dizzy for some reason ... Without thinking too much he quietly entered the room and after putting on his pajamas he went to sleep.


	4. The Second Day (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets into trouble in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

The next morning Jake woke up before anyone else, he did not remember what he had dreamed but he did know what kind of dream it was because his penis was hard. This would not be any problem for him normally but right now he was in a shared room ... After giving his head a couple of turns he decided to pretend he had to go to the bathroom, so getting out of bed he went out the door determined to find the whereabouts of this. He didn't have to walk long as he turned a corner and found the bathroom, and there he was, trying to masturbate thinking of Taylor Swift or literally any woman who was moderately hot, but for some reason it took much longer than usual to get to the orgasm and after finishing he was barely satisfied, he needed more. The boy thought that obviously what he needed was a good pussy to fuck, so without being able to remedy his current frustration he decided to stay with the desire and go back to bed ... However, after opening the door he saw the Physical Education teacher standing in front of him:

_\- "Hey, kid, don't you know that it is forbidden to walk out of the rooms after hours?"_

_\- "Oh come on! I had to go to the bathroom!"_

_\- "No excuses, come here"_

Without warning, the young man is grabbed by the older man who dragged him back to the bathroom to sit on the toilet and throw Jake on his lap.

_\- "May I know what you're doing, old man ?!"_

Jim prepares to pull down Jake's pants and begins to spank him as punishment, unaware that Jake is still sensitive due to his frustration. The brat is silent after his first spanking when he feels his penis brush against Teacher's leg, the older one spanks him again while Jake is in denial, it hurts but it feels strange. After a while spanking him he begins to unconsciously let out small moans, feeling dominated and getting harder without knowing why, he feels strange, he is not a fag, much less a freak, he tells himself that it must be a mixture between friction and frustration.

The teacher's cock has been quite hard for a while, he can't help but smile after hearing those adorable moans, Jim decides to stop and pull up Jake's pants without commenting on the youngest's erection, allowing both of them to get up, laughing inside at the see how the child hides his gaze:

_\- "Ugh, are you going to cry now? You have put up with it very well ... Here, I'll give you a candy since you probably don't know the hours of this place ... now hurry up, get dressed and have breakfast, classes start in 2 hours"_

The teacher left the bathroom before Jake, however the boy needed to finish one more time with what he had started, he put the candy in his pocket and closed his eyes to masturbate standing looking at the toilet, his ass still hurt, it was as if he could still feel his teacher's hand he thought to himself as he subconsciously massaged one of his buttocks with his left hand, it only took a second, the only second he hesitated, the only second he imagined himself being spanked by the PE Teacher was all it took to get him off.

Jake was panting after that strong climax, without having had too much time to think about what had happened or trying not to think about it, he hurried to run to his room and prepare for today.


	5. The Second Day (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake visits the infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

Jake spent his first day in what can be called normality, he did not speak to anyone and no one wanted to speak to him due to his unfriendly face. When recess came he wasn't very hungry so he just chose to eat the candy that the Teacher had given him earlier in the bathrooms, which was not a great idea, since in his next class he had to absent himself and go straight to the infirmary despite being his first day ... Upon arriving there he met Mr. Stewart, the school doctor, who told him to please sit down to examine him, after a brief and superficial physical examination the doctor asked him: _"It doesn't seem like something in particular is wrong with you... you may have eaten something wrong, what did you eat for lunch?_ "

The young man replied still feeling dizzy and strange: " _Not much... just a candy_ "

It was quite strange that the children took candies in this place since the only way to get them was by going to the nearest city, which caused the older one to quickly understand: " _A single candy? Did a teacher give it to you or did you bring it from your house?_ " The boy nodded and answered his question, after that he managed to see a faint smile on Mr. Stewart's face, Stewart was not like the other teachers, he is probably the youngest of all, a 26-year-old, dirty blonde, With glasses and a scant goatee, it was difficult for children not to trust him as he seemed to have a mysterious air that made him look quite cool.

Jake felt more and more dizzy and hot, he was like a living stove, the doctor smiled at him and despite knowing the true diagnosis he decided to invent one to reassure him: " _It seems that you have a little fever, you may have a cold and maybe you are hungry... Lie down and rest a little, while I will take care of giving you a special medicine_ "Jake nodded and proceeded to lie down, despite all that he had slept today he could not help feeling extremely tired, for which quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later Stewart was finishing paperwork, bored and tired he stretched out in his chair, it was then that he looked back in the direction of the stretcher on which the new student was resting, the truth was that he could imagine what kind of candy he was talking about, more than candy they are drugs powerful enough for someone Jake's age, they daze and excite you, ironically they are like a diluted version of the gas they use in the punishment room. Stewart knew that the boy was not going to wake up soon, and that if he did he would probably not remember much, also, he promised that he would give him a special medicine so the doctor got up from his chair to walk towards the stretcher that was occupied..

Just seeing his innocent lips and face rest was enough for the older man to start to get excited, without further delay he took his cock out of his pants and began to rub the tip on the boy's lips for a long time until finally he decided to put it in his mouth, he could almost swear he had seen Jake's eyes open for a moment but he was more focused on how good his small and inert mouth felt, although in truth Stewart would prefer that he was awake there was no doubt that he was enjoying this moment, he needed more. In a blink of an eye he began to violate Jake's throat as if his life depended on it, thus ending up inside him, forcing him to swallow all his semen, the young man could feel a strange liquid trying to go down his throat, still delirious and without strength as to open his eyes he welcomed the strange substance, savoring it and swallowing it whole with the vague thought of "will it be water or medicine".

After losing consciousness again, Mr. Stewar let him rest a little more, but not before forcing him to cum inside his pants while he slept, he wanted to help him train his prostate since he knew it would be good for him in the future.

* * *

Jake opened his eyes slowly, his head ached from all he had slept in, not recognizing where he was, he decided to scan his surroundings: " _Right ... I'm in the infirmary ... How long have I slept?_ " Despite talking to himself, his question was answered by another voice: "There are a few hours until they call you to dinner, you should meet with your classmates and ask them for notes on the classes you have missed" Jake nodded and got up from the stretcher.


	6. The Second Day (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is unfairly punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

Without knowing it, Jake's body was being trained little by little, of course Jake Miller had not been the first victim of these teachers, but they did not think that it would be the last or at least it was something that did not fit into their plans. After all, he was a truly attractive young man, once the teachers saw his student card photo they had no choice but to mark him as the main 'target'...

After leaving the infirmary the boy went to the bathroom to wet his face, it was at that moment that he realized the small accident that he had written on his pants, it was a stain, of course it could be anything but still it was Embarrassed so he had to rush to his room to change into his spare uniform pants. Luckily, his companions had not arrived yet so Jake could be calm in his room, still feeling slightly strange from the effects of the candy as a secondary effect and with a terrible headache from sleeping so much, he heard someone knocking on the door: " _It's opened!_ " He yelled to sit and look at the entrance, discovering that who was on the other side of this was the Physical Education Teacher, Jim: _"I haven't seen you in my class today, where have you been? Smoking joints?_ " The older's accusatory comment was bothering the younger one: " _Well, for your information, I was in the infirmary because your stupid candy was rotten!_ " The teacher's face went from anger to surprise and from surprise to a faint smile: " _No excuses, you haven't stopped bothering since you arrived and this is just your first day, come with me, today we will really punish you_ "

Jake couldn't believe it, he had to protest, " _What!? Why!? That's unfair, I was sick!_ "

The teacher looked at him with a serious face: " _I have said no excuses, you will have to learn to put up with yourself_ " after an argument that would go nowhere they both began to walk until they reached a room that was already familiar to the boy, the room of punishments, but Jim didn't plan for his punishment to end there: " _Come in and sit down, I'll be back when the movie is over_."

The student reluctantly entered and sat in the only chair there was, for him the real punishment was not having to watch the movie but having to watch it again, since he remembered part of the previous time it was somewhat more difficult for him to focus on the television completely, at least at first, and after a few long minutes it was when the teacher pressed the button that would flood the room with that special gas.

* * *

Jake was looking at the screen, but at some point he started to do it unconsciously, he looked at it but didn't think anything about it, he knew he was watching a tape about the possible punishments if he misbehaved and the possible rewards if he was a good boy... Rewards? It was what was written on the screen, if it was written on the screen it had to be that, but... Why did that boy seem to be crying? It doesn't matter... if it's written on the screen it has to be fine...

The screen reflected in his eyes an old video of a young man apparently his age serving a much older one, the teacher opened and closed the door behind him, entering with a gas mask in case there was anything left in the air, to reinforce the training it was necessary that you do not remember the moment but the feeling, in other words, your brain forgets but your body remembers. Jim lifted Jake slightly from his spot, just enough so that he could watch the screen while pulling down his pants, he massaged his prostate throughout the video, leaving him aroused on purpose, he pulled up his pants and left him where he was to leave the room. and wait for him to wake up from the trance.

Minutes later, seeing how Jake regained consciousness and looked to the sides, the teacher chose to open the door: " _Come with me, your punishment is not over_ " The boy still felt somewhat dizzy and scattered, and in order to enhance this Jim pretended tire him, so he had the young man running around the school for hours, luckily he was a good athlete and had a lot of stamina, but he had not even eaten or had lunch so he was already getting tired after almost three hours running. Noticing this, the teacher sent him to bed, forbidding him to have dinner tonight, the brat looked at him incredulously: " _Are you kidding me?! I'm starving!_ " The older one responded: " _Keep answering me like this and I'll let you really starve, come on, go to sleep_ " Jake left annoyed, when he got to his room he put on his pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

_Jake was remembering his old school, there was a girl named Jess, Jess was hot, she was older than him since she was in junior year. Jake remembered himself fucking Jess, fingering her huge tits... feeling her sweet pussy from her insides... Penetrating Jake's ass... Penetrating Jake's ass? "Of course not! I'm not a queer!" It was the only thought that could slip into the young man's dream, before Jess was transformed into the figure of an unknown man, a man Jake was happily sucking on his cock while his own fingers played with his little anus... " Dad!" He managed to hear from his own lips before he woke up._


	7. The First Weekend (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and the PE Teacher have their first real meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

Several days passed since the first 'incident', since on a couple of occasions the fact that Jake dreamed of who he sensed was his father abusing him, no, he was not abusing him, the Jake of the dream was enjoying it, he yearned for it, he was serving him completely. This boy was not stupid so he quickly learned not to get into trouble even when he was not doing anything wrong or out of the ordinary so everything went well until his first weekend came around. Every weekend two important events happened, 1. There were no classes and 2. The teachers served a special type of food to all the children, a small powdered pills distributed on each plate whose effect was random and hit at different times depending of the child's metabolism, in order to encourage them to develop their sexuality more quickly, in a school exclusively for boys they would have no choice but to feel sexual desire and not know why to give them the logic of thinking that they could be attracted to the same sex when in reality it would all be because of the pill. Of course this does not influence teachers at all, the only reason they do this is to have fun and sometimes bet who will be the first kid to do what and with whom.

  
Once Jake finished eating he went out for a walk since he still had no idea what to do to entertain himself in this place, after walking for a long time he found a secluded area and decided to stay there, just as he began to relax. pills started to take effect, seeing that there was no one there and starting to feel aroused for some reason thought it would be a good way to pass the time, pulling his penis out of his pants and starting to masturbate behind school... The young man closed his eyes while excited and lost in his vague thoughts, he touched his private areas, omitting sighs, he remembered all those dreams he had been having this last week, letting himself go and biting his lip, he leaned forward a little to be able to lower his pants with the left hand trying to touch the entrance of his anus while touching himself with the other hand. Venturing after a while to put a finger inside him, all this being unable to think clearly and being carried away by his animal instinct thanks to the pills.

The boy could not help but let out slight moans as he touched both his insides and his penis, letting himself be carried away by the situation until he heard a crunch of earth that made him open his eyes, despite what he saw in front of him it was too late, he couldn't stop masturbating, he was unable to stop even when the PE teacher was standing in front of him: " _That's right, keep it up... Here, I have something you are going to like, don't be scared, you keep doing that_ " Jim released his cock quickly, letting it rest in front of the boy in front of him, Jake was not able to manage the situation, he only thought about masturbating and that is what he did but when he saw his Teacher's huge cock he could not help himself to think again about all those dreams and how good it felt to suck the cock of that man who was allegedly his father, forcing his body to move unconsciously controlled by desire the boy opened his mouth and tried to reach for the cock impatiently, if not because he grabbed the boy's hair, preventing him from reaching him: " _Ah, what a problem... May I know what you are doing? I'm your teacher, didn't your parents teach you to ask for things? What do you have to say?_ " Jake looked at him barely understanding what he was saying, still masturbating like crazy: " _Your penis... I want to suck it, please, please, I need it, please_ " The teacher smiled and said: " _Good boy..._ " after this he gave him the cock that he longed for, forcing it to the bottom of his tight throat, letting himself be carried away by the memory of that dream the boy began to move his head trying to give pleasure to his eldest by causing himself pleasure in response, ending up happily swallowing his semen, managing to cum at the same time.

Jim was aware that these pills were different than usual, he knew that Jake would remember all this, that is why he wanted to make a move before the rest of the teachers, since he knew that this would end up giving him an advantage over the boy.

Jake was panting, still somewhat groggy after orgasm, the PE Teacher put his cock away and said: " _I knew you were a slut from the first moment I saw you, all you needed was a man to put you on your place and you'll happily suck his cock, and that's something you just showed me. From now on you and I are going to have a lot of fun..._ " That was all Jake needed to hear to gain some consciousness, realizing what he had done and looking at the incredulous teacher without knowing what to do or say. Jim understood the situation quite well, so he left without a word, while Jake just dressed quickly: " _It doesn't make sense... Why did I do that? It felt great, but... No! It didn't feel right! No..._ " The confused young man got up from the place and ran to the bathrooms not knowing how to feel.


	8. The First Weekend (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday and Jake is no longer a virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

The next day Jake didn't even want to get out of bed, he was afraid of meeting Jim and that he would force him to do something weird again **"it had to be him" "it sure was his fault" "he did something weird to me, sure"** he said to himself to reassure himself. However, to his misfortune, the teacher was already knocking on the other side of the door: " _Get out of there brat, you have 10 seconds or you will carry the consequences!_ " The oldest began to count to 10, while the youngest felt comfort in the lock: " _4, 3, 2, 1 ... You've asked for it"_ Jake swallowed after hearing his footsteps away, a few minutes later Jim returned with a lever, thus forcing the door to open, the boy knew that a punishment awaited him, so he trembled on the spot imagining an event like the one on Saturday (Yesterday).

Without wasting any more time the old man grabbed his arm and led him to the punishment room, following the usual order with the difference that this time Jake was in pajamas, drugged him with gas, suggested with the video and developed his prostate a little more ... So once they finished and the young man regained consciousness he was once again dragged by his teacher out of the school, forcing him to run for hours, tired, on an empty stomach and still under the secondary effects of punishment, it was quite obvious that at this point it would be twice as suggestible but it was not enough for the teacher.

Ordering him to stop running, he asked him to open his mouth to place a 'candy' inside it: " _Don't worry, I promise you this isn't rotten..._ " By now Jim knew he could FORCE Jake to enjoy it, but what Jim wanted was to make the boy think that he had done it of his own accord, when in fact it was the drugs and punishments that they gave him that drove him to it.  
The boy savored the candy until he swallowed it completely, Jake was not only in a vulnerable state right now but he was also slightly groggy due to hunger and fatigue and very soon he would also be aroused, so it was necessary to take advantage of this situation very well, the teacher told him to wait there and he was absent for a moment.

Knowing who his roommates were, the physical education teacher approached Thomas and Thobias, who had already been trained by the whole school, they were the only twins here after all, Jim promised to give them candy in exchange for them to go back to their room and do adult things, they were easy to convince so Jim quickly returned to where Jake is: " _It seems that something has come up... come, let's go back to your room so you can change your pajamas_ "

Jake nodded, the candy was starting to take effect, they were both walking to their room when shortly after opening the door they heard what seemed to be moans, the young man couldn't believe what he saw, Thomas and his brother were naked, touching, kissing passionately, and it was so... hot... No! That was not right! That...

A voice managed to get him out of his thoughts: " _Do you like what you see? Your little friend down there seems excited_ " The boy looked at his hard penis, he did not understand why it was like that " **This is not... this is not what It seems!** "  
It was time, the physical education teacher knew what he had to do, play with his brain, the older one bent down and began to touch the boy's penis over his clothes: " _It's what you want, right? Look at them, don't you envy them? Or maybe that's not enough for you. It's that, right? You need a much bigger one... Imagine it, imagine a cock inside your mouth, taste it, an adult's cock, so big... so tasty... you need to serve it because that's what you were born for, how do you explain but what happened yesterday? It felt good, right? It felt right... my cock, inside you... you want it, right? You need it..._ "

Jake was drooling, listening to his teacher intently as he stared blankly at the twins having sex, unconsciously savoring his lips, staining his underwear, trying to gain consciousness: " _No... that's... not right...-_ "  
What little consciousness he gained was lost when his answer was cut off the teacher's tongue, forcing him into a passionate and deep kiss, looking at him after parting with desire for more, applying little logic to his thoughts to give a justification to his actions " **This is not fine but... it feels good... if it feels good it has to be fine...** "

The teacher smiled when he did not protest and took the boy out of there, taking him to the bathroom and removing his clothes: "Wait ...!" The child protested not feeling comfortable with his nudity, the adult replied: "What's wrong? You don't want this?" Jim pulled his cock out, putting it in front of Jake, who gulped in desire not knowing what to say, not sure of his true feelings. The teacher raised the youngest to the toilet, turning him to four, lubricated him a little with saliva, knowing that he would not have to worry about the pain thanks to the candy: " _You're going to like this, brat. Make sure you remember who was the first to rape you, and who was the first to teach you to enjoy it_! " After this, the teacher rammed his huge cock to the bottom of that tight little ass that was now bleeding, with that single thrust the boy had came, living right now in absolute ecstasy thanks to the previous candy, a candy made especially for having sex with kids that turns all pain receptors into pleasure, making them addicted to having a cock like their fat arm inside of them: _"You like that bitch!? That's right, take my cock! Keep cumming Like the whore you are! You're a fag!_ " After the first orgasm, Jake's brain was completely shut down, now there was only a smile that from time to time repeated the words " _yes, more, please, I'm cumming!!_ "

After hours of cumming and cumming due to the cock inside him the young man finally got a break when Jim was finally satiated, leaving the naked boy lying on the toilet covered in his own semen.


	9. The Second Week (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has been successfully corrupted, we say goodbye to our first protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOUR IN REAL LIFE

It was five in the morning when Jake was jerking off like crazy under the covers, he didn't even care to share the room anymore, he could only think about how good that cock felt inside him, maybe the teacher was right, maybe the boy was born for this but he was not aware of it, perhaps this does not mean that he is a fag but that he simply loves cocks, he could not think clearly, he no longer knew what he was thinking, he only knew that he longed to have something inside him.

A few hours passed until classes began, now that he had discovered this pleasure, he did not know how to deal with it, since he was looking at the bulge of the pants of each of his teachers in the middle of class, the young man was not able to concentrate, imagining what they would be like and what they would taste like, more than one caught him watching and I would swear that someone winked in response. In the course of all this the boy's penis became hard again, having to raise his hand to ask permission in order to go to the bathroom, he did not even have time to arrive when he saw the history teacher behind him, this teacher was the one who was currently teaching them and the same one from whom he had asked permission, before Jake could say anything the teacher pulled his soft cock out of his pants, despite being in the middle of the hall the young man did not hesitate and began to suck his cock like he's thirsty for it in order to make him hard. It didn't take long to his pleasant surprise, since the boy was wishing he had something big inside him he turned around leaning against the wall and pulling down his pants: " _I need it... please, can you put your thing in my ass? Please... Please... my finger is not enough..._ " The History teacher smiled, sticking his index finger up the boy's ass and said: " _How many times has this little hole been used?_ " The minor responded nervous as well as anxious: " _Just one... yesterday, with the teacher Jim_ "

The History Teacher named Augusto did not take long to find out why this boy seemed so desperate despite having just lost his virginity practically, it is not surprising that all the teachers at this school have a couple of candies on hand so after taking one from his pocket and removing the wrapper put the candy up his ass. Jake squealed under his breath in surprise, Augusto grabbed his hair to look back and hook him in a deep French kiss while playing with his fingers inside his little hole, after a few minutes the candy took effect and that was when the teacher decided to ram his cock inside the smallest, causing moans from him: " **ah... I don't understand... this is great, cocks feel so good...** " passing through the corridors casually two more teachers were joined them, occupying both all the boy's holes and one of his hands, enjoying each moment blindly, cumming with each thrust " **I'm surrounded by adult cocks, I want more... they feel so good...** " cumming all so much inside Jake as in his uniform, enslaving him to love sex with men who are older than him forever.

  
FIN.


End file.
